Family Wolf
by wolf lover of michigan
Summary: Sam goes for a walk to grieve over the child he knows he will never be able to give to his imprint. Little did he know this walk will not only change both of their life, but also save a child that had been left to die. Being edited chapter 3 redone
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's POV**

The rain fell down in cold sheet's, the trees around me sparkled with ice that had formed from the rain. The rain didn't bother me as it fell on my skin, I wish I could feel the cold of it. I would have welcomed the feel of it, the blissful coolness running down my face as washed the days problem's far away from me.

If only it could wash away the problems of my day, I already felt like I had taken so much away from my imprint, she had given me so much of her self, her love, her new's we had received to day left me with a gaping whole in my chest, for today I found out I could not give her the one thing she wanted with all her hear, a baby of her own.

I walked further down the path in my human form, the pack was not far away, I know my brothers worried about my state of mind. Every now and then I would spot one of them out of the corner of my eye. They kept their distance from me today and I mourned the child that would never come from the love my imprint and I shared.

I walked till I came to the only road that led into La Push, the rain had turned the road to mud, my shoes sank slightly in the mud as I walked.I could care less that I was covered in mud. Or that my brother's we following me, probably making sure I didn't do anything stupid. I would never do that, I knew how much that would hurt my Emily. The spirit's only knew how much pain I had really caused the love of my life.

I stopped as a cry caught my attention, it was so soft that a normal human's ear's would have missed it, for a moment all I could hear was the rain falling in the tree's around me. I walked closer to the ditch as I herd the cry again. In my mind I already knew what had made the tiny sound,even hearing the cry could not of prepared me for what lay in the ditch. Inside a large black trash bag lay a tiny shivering baby girl.

I picked the baby up bringing her to my chest for warmth. I could feel how cold this child was, her tiny body was shivering , her lips blue from the cold. Who could do this to a baby, toss her out like she was trash on the side of the road. This tiny baby laying in a ditch made me shake with and I wanted one so bad and someone would just throw this little miracle away. I calmed my self as the baby looked up at me with her beautiful shinning green eyes full of fear

I held the baby tightly against me as the rain fell harder,The rain had now begun freezing to the road causing the mud to harden. I hurried home keeping the child as close to me as matter what I did the poor child was still soaked.

I made it back to the house in record time, the so silent the entire time which worried me. Had I been to late to save her. I hurried into the house yelling for Emily, Bringing the baby over to the sofa, I grabbed the throw blanket the lay on the back of the sofa. I looked up as Emily walked into the room.

" Sam, I was worried about you, what took you so long." Emily stood frozen as she watched me cover up the shivering child.

" Sam who's baby is that?" Emily asked softly as she sat next to me looking down at the tiny bundle in my arm's.

" I wish I knew, I found her on the side of the road in a trash bag." I couldn't help the growl that escaped as I held the baby tightly to me.

Emily wiped a tear away from her eye as she stood from the sofa grabbing the phone. " The poor little thing, she so cute and innocent. I'm going to call fork's police."

Emily's pov

Sam nodded as he layed the tiny child on his lap, she has fallen asleep still shivering as her tiny body tried to warm it's self.

I picked up the phone holding it tightly. I was still in shock that someone could be that heartless.

"chief Swan"

"Charlie this is Emily Uley."

"What can I do for you Emily, is Sam okay?"

"Yeah he's fine, but Sam found a baby on the side of the road."

"Did I hear you right Emily a baby?"

"Yeah someone left her to die."

"I'll give child protective services a call, I'll have them call you back as soon as possible.

"Thanks Charlie"

"I don't know when anyone will be able to get to you, the roads are nasty."

"It's okay the baby seems okay and we have everything she needs here."

"All right all give, you a call later to check up on this." I was silent as the phone disconnected, What was it with police and having bad phone manners.

I walked back into the living room, Sam had not moved from the sofa. He just looked down at the baby, almost like he was afraid she would vanish if he looked away for a moment.

" I just talked to chief Swan, the ice caused a number of tree's to fall between here and forks, I told him the baby did not seem injured and she would be fine with us till the roads cleared." Sam nodded not taking his eyes off the child

"Good thing we are all set up for a baby." I smiled at him kissing him on the cheek as the phone rang.

"Hello" I answered walking away from Sam not wanting to wake the poor child.

"Yes, my name is Lynn Smith, I'm with child protective services, I received a call from the chief of police in forks informing me that your husband found a baby on the side of the road." I griped the phone tighter

" Yes, he found her in a trash bag out side of La Push." the lady on the phone was silent for a moment.

" Does the baby appear to be injured?" she asked

"No, She was cold but we have her snuggled up in a blanket." I could hear the CPS worker shuffling papers around.

" Are you the same Emily and Sam Uley who applied for adoption and foster care." she asked

" Yes,we applied two mouths ago." I answered, I watched my husband with the baby,he stared down at the tiny bundle on his lap, I knew right then, no matter how long this child was with us, Sam would protect her with his life. I snapped back to the conversation as the worker again began to speak.

"The reason I asked is because the roads are two slick to send out anyone for the baby, are you and your husband willing to watch the baby till the roads clear."

" Yes" I said without thinking I knew Sam would agree with me.

"We are all set for the baby, I babysit so I have formula and diapers for her." Sam looked up at me interested.

I felt a strange scence of relife as it was decided that the baby would stay with Sam and I till the storm passed. I smiled watching Sam hold the poor little baby. poor thing, I hated to think of were she would go when she left. First she would probably stay a few days in a hospital, not getting the attention she needed by an over worked staff.

"We have a guest for a day or so." Sam smiled up at me as I reached down and picked up the baby taking her into the nursery we had set up for our own child we planed on adopting.

The baby smiled up at me with a toothless grin as I put a diaper on her and dressed her in warm sleeper. Sam walked into the room holding a bottle that he was still lightly shaking it. I smiled at him as he handed me the bottle, that was one thing I loved about my husband, I had never asked him to make the baby a bottle. He knew and cared enough to do it while I dressed the child.

Sam's POV

I handed Emily the bottle watching as she brought the bottle nipple to the baby mouth gentally rubbing it on the baby's lip's till the baby opened her mouth and took the bottle. I could not help the warmth the spread threw my heart as I watched Emily with the baby. She was so happy holding this child, I knew how she hungered for one of her of her own.

I knew that Emily didn't hold it against me that I could not give her a child of her own, we had suspected something was wrong with one of us for so long, We had been trying but no luck. In the end we applied for adoption before we received out tests back. The test resulted that confirmed I had a low sperm count.

I watched as the baby finished the bottle, Emily held the baby up on her shoulder and began to pat the it's back.

" You look good with a baby." she smiled up at me as still patting the baby's back.

" So did you when you held her on the sofa"

I growled as the front door flew open,Just for once I wish my brothers had enough sense to quite them self's when they entered someone ele's house. I looked back at Emily and smiled, I hated to leave her but I had a job to do now. I knew if i stood their any longer I would never be able to leave her side. The thought of her heart being broke then left baby left hurt me.I stood there for a moment longer watching the baby's reaction to the noise my wolf brother's made, the little one seemed un-phased by their noise. I forced smiled as I walked into the living room.

" I Guess you all know about the baby." a few of them growled their anger

" who would leave a child for death, That just crazy" Paul growled

" I know, Emily and I have been trying so hard for a baby,and when I see something like this it just makes me sick. There are so many people out there who would love a child but can't have one." I couldn't help the growl that escaped me as I walked into the kitchen garbing a bottle of water out of the frig.

The guys all grew silent as Emily walked into the room holding the baby close to her chest. I laughed as all my brother's jumped up and surrounded Emily waiting to see the baby.

" You know Sam I thought the baby thing was more of chick thing, I guess I was wrong." Emily laughed

Hours passed by fast, my brothers left leaving me alone with Emily and the baby. I loved seeing my imprint so happy,I watched nervously out the window the rain was beginning to slow wouldn't be long till the roads would be clear and a new hole would be ripped in our life's.

I watched Emily bouncing around the kitchen as she made dinner, the baby sprolled cross my chest fast asleep as I flipped threw the channels on the T.V

I loved the feeling of this child in the house, this little one made us feel whole.

I looked down at the baby and she be stir and fuss. I Gentally cradled her in my arms as Emily came over with a bottle in hand. I looked up at a little bit concerned.

" I've never fed a baby before" I knew I was being ridiculous, if we planed on adopting one day I knew I need to learn how to feed a baby. I was just so scared that I would do something wrong. This little girl was so fragile, it would kill me if I did something wrong and hurt her.

Emily smiled as she handed me the bottle and explained the trick of the trade. I had seen Emily do this a million time's with other people's she could do it then I knew I could. I held my breath till the baby began to suck on the bottle.

" See Sam your a natural." I shook my head,rolling my eye's. I watched as she turned back to her task, I wished for some miracle that would allow us to keep this baby.

~Review it you want more. oops if I miss spelled something LOL WOLF LOVER OF MICHIGAN


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who R&R

Sam's POV

I woke feeling happy, Emily was snuggled into my side. I smiled when I relised the rain still fell in heavy sheets against the window. I stretched pulling my self out of bed. The baby had sleep well threw the night, once she warmed up you would have never known anything had happened to her. Not even blinking at the sleep loss Emily had lovingly feed her a bottle around 2am rocking the sweet little one back to sleep.I felt so content with my imprint in my arm's and the baby sleeping in her crib, the luck the spirits had blessed us with.

" Sam what wrong?" Emily asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Nothing, I was going to check on the baby." Emily smiled at me as she rolled out of bed looking at the clock " It's almost five A.M. she will probley need a bottle soon."

I nodded walking into the nursery, the baby slept, Emily came up behind me she wrap'd her arms around my waist as she watched the sleeping child.

"I wish we could keep her Sam, who ever threw her away does not deserve to have her back."

I turned around looking my imprint in the eye

" My love, I know you want this child, I will do everything in my power to make that happen."

Emily snuggled her face into my chest keeping her arms around me.

" I think the spirits sent her to us Sam, they knew she need us as much as we need her."

I nodded stepping out of the nursery letting the baby sleep.

" Come on, let's get a little more sleep before she wakes up."

I pulled her back into our room laying her down on the smiled sweetly at me as she positioned her self on top of the blankets.

" Sam, come join me, I need you."

My breath caught in my chest, as her eyes sparkled.

" Make love to me Sam."

I took a step towards my beautiful imprint, I stopped dead in my tracks when a small cry came from the next room.'

I laughed pulling Emily up from the bed.

"Sorry my love, but I think there is a hungry baby in the next we will have to take a rain check on that one"

I watched her walk away from me, a smile on her face my eyes following her every step. It wasn't long before the baby's cry's stopped. I Looked up as Emily walked into our room holding the baby snuggled in a blanket.

"It's okay she just had a wet diaper, Why don't you hold her while I go make her bottle. "

I took the baby from Emily, the baby was wide awake and bright eyed as I held her. She was so tiny, so innocent she was what Emily and I needed to complete our family.

The wolf growled in my head at the thought of this baby or any baby laying in some ditch left to die.

Emily walked in holding the bottle, she stopped as she saw how my body was shaking " What's wrong Sam?" She asked as gentally grabbing the baby back from me.

" My wolf is upset that someone was evil enough to abandon this baby, he hates the fact that someone would throw away there pup."

Emily only smiled up at me with patient knowing eyes

" Go for a run, We'll be fine till you get back."

I nodded kissing her on the cheek and the baby on the head. I made my way from the room as quickly as possible, I needed to phase and I was not about to do it anywhere near the baby. I couldn't hurt her, she had been hurt enough by other people, she didn't need to add me to the list. My bone's and joints stretched and pop'd as I phased.

The rain had nearly stopped witch worried me, soon child protective services would be here to take our baby. Our baby, when had I started thinking along those line. Deep down I knew it was not a good idea, but I couldn't help it that baby deserved to be loved and Emily and I were just the people for the job.

" Look who's in daddy mode." Paul laughed in my head as I turned my attention back to the forest instead of my thoughts.

" Shut up Paul, before I make you come over and change dirty diapers" I laughed as I felt his mental cringe.

" We searched all over the area were the baby was found, their was nothing to point us in the direction of the parents, any sents left behind were washed away by the rain" Jake growled as we ran threw the forest.I stopped as we came into a clearing, the rain had stopped, and the sun was beginning to poke it's ugly head out from behind the clouds as it raised into the sky.

No matter how fast I ran I knew I had to go back to the house and deal with the problem at hand. I felt Paul bump his head into my sholder.

"Stop thinking like that Sam, you never know what could happen."

I nodded turning towards the house." I Just do not want to see how hurt Emily is when the baby leaves, she so happy."

I phased pulling on my shorts before I exited the treeline,I was soon followed by Jake and Paul, No doubt they were hopping Emily would feed them.

It was no surprise'd to me as we entered the house that my beautiful imprint was hard at work cooking for a small army, or maybe just a hungry wolf pack.

I walked over to the living room were Emily had the baby strapped into some sort of baby contraction, I didn't know what it was all I know was. I reached down picking her up, bringing her into the kitchen with me.

Paul and Jake were snickering something about me being a sucker for a girl with green eyes. I just shook my head I knew I was a sucker, it didn't matter to me what anyone thought.

I smiled handing her over to Jake.

" I was not not kidding about handing out diaper duty."

Jake visibly paled, nice trick for someone as dark as him.

" Stop messing with those boys heads Sam." Emily laughed as Jake came over and kissed Emily on the cheek

" Emily to the rescue."

She laughed pushing him away. " Who said I was helping you, pick on Sam and i'll make you do the dishes." Jake shook his head walking away muttering something about being sucked into a trap.

Paul's POV

I sat on the sofa watching Sam hold the baby, she was a cute baby as far as baby's went. But for some reason I knew with all my heart I would protect that child no matter what.

" Paul you okay, or are you afraid the baby will bight, don't worry your safe she doesn't have any teeth yet." Sam laughed at me from the kitchen.

"Awww is the big baby wolf scared of a little girl, beware she may drool on you."

Jake laughed from the table.

" Shut up mutt boy." I growled walking over to Sam holding my arms out for the baby.

Sam looked suprized but handed her over to me anyway.

I walked the baby back over to the sofa, I looked down at her as I tucked her tighter against me. She looked up at me with those big green eyes and I was hooked, I now knew what I had been feeling all along. This little girl was my imprint. I would protect her with everything I was, no one would ever hurt her. I would die to protect her.

I looked up noticing everyone was starring at me. Sam now stood in front of me, had he said something? I was not sure.

" Paul, did you just imprint."

I opened my mouth to respond but a soft knock at the door cut me off.

SAM'S POV

I had a feeling I knew who was at the door before I opened it. Holding my breath I opened the door and allowed the lady from protective servies in.

Emily had stopped what she was doing in the kitchen. " So you must be Sam" She asked me holding her hand out to me.

" Yes" I nodded taking her hand. Paul stepped up handing the baby to me, I closed my arm's tighter around the baby."

" My name is Lynn Smith, I spoke to your wife on the phone." I nodded

Lynn looked at the baby in my arm's " well someone look's like a happy baby." She asked reaching for the baby. I closed my eyes for a moment then handed her over.

I watched as the lady began to place to place the baby into a car seat she had brought in.

" What will happen to her now." I asked

she stopped her task to look up at me " She'll go to the hospital for now, for a check over, then to a foster home."

At that Emily dropped the bowl she had been using, everyone jumped as she ran into our room crying.

" I'm sorry, My wife loves that baby all ready, she wants one of her own but that's just not possible." Lynn nodded as she finished strapping the little one in. The baby looked up with a confused look. I could no longer hold back my tears as she started to cry.

" She's in good hand." Lynn said as she left with the baby and a part of our hearts.

Emily did not leave our room for the rest of the day, I left her alone, I felt like again I was the cause of her pain. I had brought the baby into our home the one thing she wanted more then life, and now it was gone. Paul was laying on the sofa pretending to watch a foot ball game, But I knew better then that. He had just watched is Imprint be taken away. His heart was just as broken as our's were.

I had to do something, I Had to get out baby back, Yes even though the child was no longer here I still saw that baby as mine and Emily's, our daughter. Grabbing my keys I looked over at Paul.

" I'm taking off for a bit, will you stay in case Emily wakes. " Paul nodded as I walked out the the door getting into my truck.

The drive to Forks was longer then I ever remembered it being. The sun had melted off all the ice from the roads, leaving them covered in slush. I slowed as I pulled the truck into the parking lot at the Human services building.

The building was not very busy, no one waited in line in front of the receptionist. " Is Tanya Harris in" I asked as the Receptionist she looked up at me then picked up her phone. " I'm sorry sir what your name?"

"Sam Uley" I waited as she turned back to her phone.

" She says to go on back." I thanked the woman then headed back to Tanya's office. My wolf was on edge he wanted the baby back as much as Emily and I little one was his pup, he had decided he was going to get his pup back. At this time I was not sure if the wolf even understood that the baby was not his.

" Sam, you must had E.S.P, I was just picking up the phone to call you.

she held out her hand to me as I sat down. " So tell me, how did the your time with the baby go."

I sied looking down at the floor. " It was wonderful, we were so happy with that little girl, it broke Emily's heart when she left, broke mine as well."

Tanya sat back in her chair watching my expression, " Is that what bring's you in today?"

I nodded looking up at her" The CPS worker said she would go into foster care. Emily and I are all ready approved to foster."

Tanya pulled out our file going over it's contents. She said nothing as picked up her phone. I waited as she talked to another woman who I could only guess to be the CPS worker. I Did my best to hear everything they said, I sat back in my chair as Tanya hung up the phone.

" I am told by the hospital that the baby is in good health, Lynn also told me she has no placement yet for the baby. I agreed with her that it would be best for the child to be returned to you and Emily." I smiled almost falling over in my chair.

" Now I have some paper work to go over with you and Emily, I can have the papers up at the hospital by three, why don't you go home and tell Emily you have a child to pick up." I smiled standing up shaking her hand again " Thank you so much"

I thanked the spirits for such good luck as I walked out and back to my truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story

Disclaimer: Nope don't own

Emily's POV

My heart was broken, I had known the whole time that the sweet little baby was not mine to keep. That did not make it any easier when she left. It hurt to see the tears in Sam's eyes. He loved that baby, he was the reason she was alive. That thought made me smile, thinking of my Sam as her guardian wolf.

I pulled my self out of bed, my eye's still red and burning from the crying. I could hear the T.V on in the Living room. Sam must have left one of his wolf's to watch me. I was not suprised when I herd him leave over an hour ago. He felt responsible for my pain. I could feel it throw our imprint bound, but I could never blame him for something he had no control over.

The house felt cold to me as I walked into the living room. I wrap'd my arm's around my self crying to get rid of the cold, I spotted Paul laying on his belly watching a sport's program on the sofa.

"Doubt you are really watching that, you hate sports"

Paul looked up giving me a small smile. " Nothing ele's is on" he replied sitting up so I could sit next to him.

" I never did hear the answer to Sam's question earlier, Did you imprint."

I herd Paul suck in a breath, " I didn't want to upset you any more then you all ready were, yes I did imprint."

He looked so sad, I knew he felt like he would never see his imprint again."You will see her again Paul."

He smiled reaching over and taking my hand."Thank Em" I lay my head on his shoulder, it was nice to know I was not the only one in pain.

We looked up as we herd Sam's truck pull in the driveway." I was expecting him to be gone longer."

Paul stood from the sofa stretching as Sam walked in the door, He smiled at me as he rushed forward ad captured my lips.

" What has made you so happy my husband?'

He smiled as he pulled me into his arms.

" Only the fact that I know something that will bring a smile to your face, and chase away the sorrow from your heart."

I looked up at Sam confused, it must have shown on my face, he laughed as he leaned down kissing my lips again.

" I Talked to Tanya, she agreed to let us foster the baby.'

I gasped looking at Sam,"We can keep her." He nodded looking from me to Paul.

"Looks like your going to have an imprint to protect after all."

Paul laughed shaking his head exiting the door. I caught a glimpse of a silver wolf in the tree line moments before it disappeared.

Sam's POV

I watched with a happy heart as my Imprint rushed through out the house packing a diaper bag to take up to the hospital. I walked into the nursery as she filled two bottles with water, packing them in the bag, She smiled at me as I grabbed a large box out of the closet.

Bringing it into the living room, I began wrapping the car seat that lay inside the box.

finally we had everything we needed packed into the truck. soon we would be bringing home a new addition to our family.

The days passed quickly for us, we had arrived at the hospital to find our little one screaming her little lungs out. The poor nurse's were more then happy to hand her over to us. Our caseworker Tanya had the paper work ready for us just as she said she would. It was determined that the baby would be a long term foster. Which ment that she would be in the state system for one year. Then after that that year was up,and no parents came forward we would be able to adopt her.

I hoped no one ever turned up, I am not sure if I could stop my self from killing them for what they did to my Daughter. Oh and we finely picked out a name for her. No longer is she called the baby. Now she is Andrea Atheena Uley.

Paul's has been keeping a close eye on her. As her Imprint he is what ever she needs him to be, and right now that is a guardian. I don't even want to think about what that the means for latter in her life.

I know one thing for sure, I never have to worry about some guy hurting my daughter. I've seen inside of Paul's mind, I know he will never let anything happen to her.

ONE YEAR LATTER

I smiled as I watched my daughter stand on her wobbly feet. She was walking now on the date that was resided to be her first birthday. Andrea or Drea as we called her was only a few days old when she came into out life's,it hadn't been too hard to guess her true birthday.

It upset's me to know one day she will want to know were she came from. I know we will not be able to hide that we are not her true parents for long. Our little girl with Blond hair and green eyes will notice she looks nothing like her mother and father.

I don't want her to know that someone threw her away like trash. But it's her right to know when she is old enough.

But the best news of all came today just before we cut Drea's cake, the same cake she proceeded to get all but her self even down her diaper , Andrea's case would be closing this mouth, no one ever showed up and no baby was ever reported missing. Emily and I are excited for court next week. We will be signing Drea's adoption papers. Life was grate and one thing I know for sure. It was only going to get better.


	4. Chapter 5

**Family wolf chapter Five**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorited this story.**

**Sam's POV**

I can not believe my little girl is starting her first day of preschool today. I still can't believe she is even old enough to start school. I sipped up coffee watching my little girl make her way down the stairs. She looked up at me with sad eyes. Most children couldn't wait to go to school, but my little girl had been begging me to keep her home ever since Emily and I had told her she was going to school.

"Daddy do I have to go?" I looked down at my little girl as she grabbed my hand. I smiled down at her as I picked her up. Drea wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and buried her face against my neck, my little daddy's girl.

"Yes sweety, everything's going to be okay. You'll get to play with kids your own age."

"Daddy I want to stay home with you and mommy." I smiled holding her tight.

"Sweetheart, I would love to let you stay home but you have to go to school."

"Why?" Drea whispered holding me tight.

"Everyone has to go to school sweetheart, I went and your mommy went."

"What about Paul and the rest of the pack?"

"Yes they all went to school, even though you can't tell sometime." I smiled as Drea giggled.

"Look at me babygirl." My heart nearly broke as she look at me with tears in her beautiful green eye's.

"Hey don't cry baby girl, daddy can't stand to see you cry." I said wiping a tear away from her cheek. She held on tightly to my neck as the tears continued to fall. "You'll do great."

"Can you come with me daddy?"

"No baby girl, Mommy and I will take you but this is something you need to do on your own." I kissed her on the cheek before setting her back down. She smiled up at me as she wiped the tears away her eyes.

Emily smiled at us as she walked out of our room and down the stair's.

"There's my two favorite people. Is my big girl all ready for school?" Emily said as she picked up Drea.

"I don't want to go mommy, daddy said I have to go." Drea said her eyes tearing up as she looked back and forth between me and Emily.

"Your daddy's right you have to go to school." Drea smiled as she reached out for Emily. Emily placed Drea up on her hip.

"Sam why don't you grab Drea's bag and we'll get her off to school." I nodded grabing my little girl's pink wolf back pack. Drea had seen it when we were shopping in Port Anglea's last week. Once she saw the wolves she had to have it. It was hot pink with black glittery wolves and paw prints, my little girl had always loved wolves. Probably cause she was so used to following the Pack around. It was so cute to watch her with the pack. All of them had taken turns at one time or another playing horsey with her. Emily and I had set her down when she was just started to talk and explained to her that she could not tell anyone about the pack. She hadn't understood much then, she just smiled and continued to play with her toy's.

**Paul's POV**

Today was my imprint's first day of school. I knew she was upset I could feel it, it was part of what made us imprint's. I walked to the tree line stripping off my shorts, tying them around my ankle before phasing. I wouldn't let my imprint be alone today. I would be in the tree watching her and if she needed me I would be there for her.

I arrived at the schoold before Drea did. The school hadn't changed much since I had gone there. I rememberd right where the preschool class room was. I found a spot in the bushes that allowed me to see the classroom. I layed down and waited for my imprint to arive.

My ear's perked up as I heard Sam's truck pull into the parking lot. I watched as Sam and Emily got out of the truck helping Drea out after them. I could feel how scared my Imprint was for her first day of school.

Why couldn't Emily and Sam opt for home schooling her. I layed my head back down on my paws as I watched the them disappear into the building. I could see through the window as Sam and Emily said goodbye to Drea at the classroom door. I growled solfly as I watched the classroom, my head still on my paws. I felt my imprint panic as she relised she was being left. I raised my head as a little girl came up to Drea taking her hand leading her towards the toy's.

Emily and Sam waved to Drea as they left. Sam must had caught my scent because he looked in my direction as he and Emily made there way back into the parking lot. He knew I was her watching my imprint.

I layed my head back down as I watched Drea play with with the other children. Hour's past it started to mist but I didn't notice it with my fur. I was too worried about Drea to notice a little rain. I stood up and growled as I heard my imprint start to cry. I watched as the teacher put a boy in timeout then pulled Drea aside asking her what happend. I growled as I heard the boy had called her a stupid pale face. I forced myself back down as the teacher wiped Drea's tears and sent her back to play with the other kids.

_"How my little girl doing?" _Sam asked walking up behind me in his wolf form. I looked over at Sam as he layed down watching the the preschool window.

_"There was an insident a few mintutes ago, a little boy called her a stupid pale face." _I looked back at Drea's window she was happy again. I looked back over at Sam.

_"What time do you have to pick her up?"_

_"In an hour."_

_"Mind if I come by and see her later."_ I watched Sam as I heard him laugh.

_"You been watching her all day, I could smell you when we dropped Drea off."_

_"I could feel her pain since she woke this morning, I had to be here."_

_"I know Paul."_ We both looked towards the school, Drea's class had been let of class for recess.

_"Well I see you have watching Drea covered, I'll see you later."_

I didn't take my eyes off Drea as Sam left. I put my head down on my paws as Drea came closer to me. I growled softly as the same little boy whom had teased her, followed her. I stood as the boy stole the ball Drea had been playing with, away from her. I growled low enough for the two kids to hear. I couldn't help but feel a little better as the boy ran in fear. The teacher wasn't watching Drea, I layed back down as she crept over to me.

"Paul," She smiled wrapping her little arm's around me. I wagged my tail as she kissed me on the head.

"I don't wont to go back over there Paul." She whispered into my fur as he held me tighter.

I looked back towards the yard as I heard Drea's teacher calling her name. I pushed her back towards the yard turned around hugging me before running back towards her class.

I watched her as the teacher brought the class back inside. She seemed better since she had seen me. I wagged my tail every time I would catch her looking out the window towards me.

I watched her till I saw Sam and Emily pull up in the truck. She would be safe now with Sam and Emily. I knew I was being ridiculous sitting here all day watching her, but she is my imprint and I would protect her till my heart quit beating. I took one last look towards the preschool window before I ran off towards Sam and Emily's.

**Sam's POV**

I was so happy to see my baby girl with a smile on her face as we entered her classroom. She dashed over to us, running right to Emily's arm's. Other parents were filing in behind us claiming their children.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uley, may I have a word with you please?" Emily smiled looking over at me.

"Of course Ms. Smith, is there a problem?" I asked as Drea hid her face in Emily's hair.

"Nothing to bad. There was an incident with another student today and she took off into the woods."

I looked over at my little girl, guess she knew Paul was watching her. Drea always had been scared of the woods. She would never had gone in them unless she knew Paul was there.

"What caused her to take off? I know my baby girl and she wouldn't just run into the woods with out a good reason." I asked.

"She was being teased by a class mate. I have already talked to his parents about his teasing and both students recived a timeout."

"You gave my daughter a time out for excapeing from a bully?" Emily growled, I smiled at her, my wife may not be a wolf, but sometime she could sound just as firce as any wolf.

"Mrs. Uley she left school grounds, I only gave her a punishment so she knows not to wonder off out of sight, where she may get hurt." Emily still didn't look very happy with the teacher. "Well have a talk with our daughter about woundering off."

"Thank you for your understanding." Mrs. Smith smiled as she wondered off to talk to the other parents.

Drea reached for me before we left the classroom. I took her from Emily as we left the classroom. Once we reached the truck I set Drea in her booster seat buckling her in.

"Babygirl you know better then to walk into the woods by yourself." I said gently as I slid into the seat besides her. I waited for Emily to buckle her own seatbelt before I put the truck in drive.

"Daddy I didn't go into the woods by myself, I went to see Paul." Emily looked over at me with a questioning look.

"Sweety, even if Paul is in the woods you still need to stay with your class."

"But daddy the boy was being mean to me he called me a stupid pale face. Then Paul growled at him when he tried to steal my ball." I shook my head keeping my eyes on the road as Drea looked at me with sad eyes "I'm sorry daddy am I in trouble?"

I looked over at Emily whom smiled at me. "No baby girl you were allready punished at school."

The rest of the ride was fairly uneventful. Pulling the truck up the driveway I was not suprised to see Paul sitting on the front steps. Drea squeeled with delight as she saw him. Drea ran to him as soon as I helped her down from the truck. Paul scooped her up in his arm's hugging him tightly. "How did you like school babygirl?"

"Thought you would know that already paul." Emily said with a smile as she walked past Paul.

"What? It wasn't like I was the only one to look in on her today Em." I stopped dead in my tracks I glared at Paul. Emily looked at me in shock then smiled shaking her head.

"I should of know you to wouldn't have let her be fully alone on her first day of school." I kissed my imprint wrapping my arms around her waist.

"At least I only looked in on her for a few moments, Paul watched her all day." Emily only rolled her eyes as she pulled away from me walking into the house.

**There you have it Drea's first day of school. I am kinda at a stand still with this story right now. If you have** **any idea's you would like seen put into this story let me know. Thank you to everyone who reviewd.**


End file.
